Metal Manipulation
The ability to manipulate metal. Variation of Earth Manipulation. Not to be confused with Magnetism Manipulation. Also Called *Ferrokinesis *Ferrous Manipulation/Control *Metal Bending *Metal Control *Metallic Manipulation/Control *Metallokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate metal, a solid material (an element, compound, or alloy) that is typically hard, shiny, and features good electrical and thermal conductivity. Metals are generally malleable —they can be hammered or pressed permanently out of shape without breaking or cracking— as well as fusible (able to be fused or melted) and ductile (able to be drawn out into a thin wire). Applications *Create/generate/increase metallic materials. *Shape, compress, liquefy and/or otherwise manipulate all metallic substances. **Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. **Polish metal. **Repair metal objects. *Ferrokinetic Constructs, including weapons/missiles, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Metal Attacks *Metal Detection *Metal Dust Manipulation *Move/lift metal at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. **Elemental Flight using metal. **Matter Surfing by riding metallic object. Techniques *Argentopoeia *Burying *Chrysopoeia *Ferrokinetic Combat *Ferrokinetic Invisibility *Ferrokinetic Regeneration *Metal Aura *Metal Mimicry *Wire Manipulation Variations *Black Metal Manipulation *Bronze Manipulation *Copper Manipulation *Ferro Energy Manipulation *Fork Manipulation *Gold Manipulation *Iron Manipulation *Key Manipulation *Knife Manipulation *Lead Manipulation *Magnesium Manipulation *Mercury Manipulation *Molten Metal Manipulation *Needle Manipulation *Neodymium Manipulation *Platinum Manipulation *Silver Manipulation *Sodium Manipulation *Spoon Manipulation *Tin Manipulation *Titanium Manipulation *Trace Metal Manipulation *Zinc Manipulation Associations *Architecture Manipulation *Bullet Manipulation *Corrosion Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Furniture Manipulation *Gun Manipulation *Limited Matter Manipulation by affecting the metallic particles in the non-metallic objects. *Magma Manipulation *Magnetic Skin *Magnetism Manipulation *Mineral Manipulation *Weapon Manipulation As one of the Chinese Five Elements, metal is associated with: *Autumn Manipulation *Old Prime *Venus Limitations *May be unable to create metal, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance and the amount of matter depends of the strength and skill of the user. *May be limited to certain metals. *Metal is affected by everything that normal metals would be, although the user is perfectly able to use their power to return the metal in its original shape and/or controlling it even under these forces: **Melt under extreme heat (Fire Manipulation or Magma Manipulation). **Turn brittle and shatter under extreme cold (Freezing). **Can be rusted (Water Manipulation or Rust Manipulation). *Extremely vulnerable to Electricity and Magnetism Manipulation, though some metals (such as gold) are not magnetic. *User may be limited to manipulating the metal which makes up their bodies. Known Users See Also: Extra Ore Dinary Gallery toph-o.gif|Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) using Metal Bending in a complete domination (Click to Animation) Tumblr m6938bE2AQ1rzaq7eo1 250-1-.gif|Again, Toph Metal Bends to lead the way to Azula (Click to Animation) Lin_stopping_the_Equalists.png|Lin Bei Fong (The Legend of Korra) used metalbending to destroy an Equalist airship. General Rilldo.jpg|General Rilldo (Dragon Ball GT) is composed of liquid metal and can merge with and manipulate any metal in his area. Silver scorpion.jpg|Silver Scorpion (Liquid) creates a golem out of metal beams. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Earth Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Rare power